Memories
by athenahao2000
Summary: Wander stared at Sylvia with a puzzled look. "So I help people?" asked Wander. "Yep, it's like your thing" "Just random strangers?" "no- well actually, yes."
1. Memories

Wander stared at Sylvia with a puzzled look. "So I help people?" asked Wander. "Yep, it's like your thing" "Just random strangers?" "no- well actually, yes."

 _A few days earlier_

"Wander you should really be more careful when helping peopl-"

"WOAHHH"

wander grabbed a falling leaf.

"oh my, thank you kind sir"

Wander looked down at the bug on the ground

"no problem, you were sayin?"

*sigh "like i said, you need to be more careful when helping people"

"what makes you say tha-WOAHHH"

wander ran to pick up a shoe

"excuse me, is this your shoe"

"oh yeah, thanks mate"

"yourrr welcome"

"WANDER!"

"what, i'm just helping folk. besides, I just loooove helpin people, its a feelin that starts fro-"

"yeah, i know. just,could you restrain yourself a bit, i wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"okay okay, i guess i cou- LOOK OUT"

sylvia sighed "at least you're not doing anything dangerous"

wander jumped to grab a falling apple from an apple crate, as he jumped his head hit the crate causing all the apples to fall out and tumbled to the ground

"You okay?" sylvia asked, walking up to wander, "ya see, this is what happens when you're not careful"

"Yea" as he stood up, stepped on one of the apples and it tumbled onto a road

Wander ran after the apple...straight in front of a truck

"LOOK OUT" yelled sylvia

"wha?"

 _Present time_

"So that's the gist of it"

"wow, thats- i must really like helping people"

Sylvia smirked "now lets see, what do you remember before the incident"

"not real-"

Suddenly a giant skull ship hovered over the little planet, out came hater and his fleet of watchdogs

"THIS PLANET IS NOW OFFICIALLY PROPERTY OF LORD HATERRRRR"

Sylvia quickly pulled wander into an alleyway

"whos that"

"lord hater, the meanest, biggest, stupidest villain there is out there"


	2. HATES GREAT, BEST VILLAIN

"HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN, HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN"

The skull ship unloaded waves of watchdogs and began to apprehend citizens. Lord hater came storming out of his ship and planted a giant flag in the middle of the city.

"what should we do?" whispered wander

"we usually just help the citiz-"

Lord hater suddenly spotted wander

"THERE YOU ARE, WATCHDOGS, GET THEM!"

"oh no, here comes trouble, wander, use the worble juice to get us out of here"

"wha- what worble juice"

"the thing, uhh, thing in your hat!"

"the what?"

"oh give me that"

Sylvia grabbed wander's hat and began searching it

"oh c'mon, c'mon, ah ha! got it, let's blow this joint"

Sylvia quickly created a bubble and ran as fast as she could until they were out of sight

"that was a close one huh wander, wander? WANDER, HE MUST OF FELL OFF"

 _back on the planet_

"A-HA, I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU NOW WANDER"

The watchdogs surrounded wander

"pardon my intrusion but-"

"NO BUTS, PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMIS-"

"-who are you?"

"-ISE, wai- wha"

"i can't remember much about you"

Hater looked skull shocked (see what i did there)

"wha- what do you mean you can't remember? PEEPERS, EXPLAIN THIS"

"well from what i can tell wander seems to of lost his memory"

"well then- THAT WILL MAKE IT ALL THE MORE EASY TO DESTROY YO-"

"wait lord hater, this gives me an idea"


	3. i've got an idea

"l-like i said, i really don't remember you mister ha-hater sir" wander stuttered

"I DON'T CARE, NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR ULTIMATE DOO-"

"sir i've got a better idea"

"ARGHHH, hold on a second, what is it peepers"

"remember how we couldn't break into Protaroyant's (random person i made) spaceshi-"

"DIDN'T WANT TO-"

"yea yea didn't WANT to but this is our chance, wander's good friends with him, maybe we could use him to break into the ship"

"what are you saying peepers"

"i'm saying that you'll just have to pretend to be friends with him until we bust into Protaroyant's ship and then get rid of him"

"ohhh , good idea...but i thought of it first"

peepers sighed "whatever you say sir"

"A-HEM, SOOO WANNDER, BU*cough BUDDY"

"buddy?"

"YEA WE'RE BE*gag BEST B-BUDS"

"but slyvia told me tha-"

"aww, don't listen to that old horse" said peepers" we're your REAL pals"

"Y-YEAAA BUD NO-"

"now we need your help old friend, there's a mean hearted evil dictator that stole one of our most precious weapo- i mean...item and we REALLY need your help to get it back"

"but i thought…"

"nevermind that, come'on can't you help out a good friend?"

" okay...then" wander answered hesitantly as he got on the skull ship

"great, welcome aboard pal!"

 _back to sylvia_

"WANDER WANDERRR" slyvia called out

"argh, where is that damn drastic wander"

"oh dat fella why, he just left with that old lord hater on the skull ship moments earlier"

answered the guy wander returned a shoe to

"ohh i got a bad feelin about this"


	4. Protaroyant's ship

"do you know anything else? where they went? how was wander? was he hurt? DID HATER KILL HIM?" sylvia said with a worried look on her face

"calm yourself down missy, from the looks of it, the little fella went on willingly"

slyvia's breathed a sigh oh relief

"but wait, why would hater want wander on his ship"

"well i heard lord hates and the eyeball talkin somethin bout an evil dictoator,Protaroyant i think it was?"

"OF COURSE, hater must be trying to use wander to break into Protaroyant's ship, i gotta find him, and quick"

 _back at the skull ship_

wander and peepers walked down the long hallway

"so wander, about that evil dictator i was talking about. his name's Protaroyant, a while a ago he stole one of our weapons of mass destruction and i was hop-"

"weapons of what?"

"oh um, did i say weapons of mass destruction, i meant, uh...coffee table. he stole our coffee table and we want it back"

"why would he want your coffee tabl-"

"OH MY GROP, ITS WANDER" yelled a watchdog from the other end of the hallway

"what, who?" asked another watchdog and soon enough, they were surrounded by watchdogs

"why you here wander?"

"what was it like when you defeated hater on mount rigcotte?"

"are you finally friends with hater yet?"

"what?" wander looked confused

"well, you've been trying to be friends with hater since forever now, even though he keeps trying to destroy you"

"destroy m-?"

"THATS ENOUGH!" peepers exclaimed

"now gentlemen, i understand you have your questions but wander is a very busy person, now GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS"

"S-SIR YES SIR" and with that, all the watchdogs scattered

peepers sighed "i thought i told hater to inform all the watchdogs of wander's situation, guess you can't send a skeletons to do an eyeball's jo-"

"what did he mean by destroy me?" asked wander


End file.
